la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by lolaxx08
Summary: Naruto est parti depuis trois ans sans laisser aucune trace. Mais un jour Tsunadé reçoit un message du blond disant qu'il revient. Mais pourquoi Tsunadé et Sasuké on l'impression de déjà connaitre la chef de l'équipe de Jinchuriki de Naruto ?
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait trois ans que Naruto était parti du village sans rien dire a personne. Trois ans ou personne n'avait eux le moindre nouvelle, ou le moindre trace du blond. Ils avaient d'abord pensé qu'il était parti pour rechercher Sasuké. Mais a peine un mois plus tard l'Uchiwa revenait sous les ordres de l'Hokage , après avoir tuer Orochimaru. C'est a se moment la que tout le monde paniqua. Surtout le ténébreux qui était revenu seulement pour Naruto. Ils se mirent alors a sa recherche sans jamais retrouver un seul de ses cheveux. Donc trois ans c'était écouler depuis la disparition de Naruto. Sasuké était devenu le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, traquant l'Akatsuki sans relâche. Sakura était devenu la meilleur ninja médecine du village. Tout les autres avaient énormément changer, mais tous restais a l'affût du moindre signe de vie du blond. Mais si en trois ans il avait réussi a rester cacher ce n'est pas demain la veille que l'on trouverais une trace de lui. Ces anciens camarade commençais petit à petit à perdre espoir.

Tsunadé était dans son bureau silencieuse et travaillait sur des dossier. Quand elle aperçut une enveloppe dans le dossier Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas ouvert cet ancien dossier depuis au moins quatre ans car elle en avait créer un nouveau quand Sasuké était devenu un espion. Elle l'ouvrit et elle sus tout de suite de qui était cette lettre. C'était une écriture assez maladroite et grosse. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lus.

**Tsunadé.**

**J'en ai assez. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait je suis sens cesse surveiller. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui le demande mais je n'en peux plus ! Les regard des villageois sur moi non presque pas changer. Même mes camarade me regarde comme un monstre. J'ai supporter 16 ans ses regards. Et cette fois si j'ai atteins ma limite ! Jiraya n'est plus la. Sasuké aussi. Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici ! Après tout je ne deviendrais jamais Hokage vus que ce village me déteste. A quoi bon les forcer a me supporter. Je pars donc... je ne sais pas j'irais peux être saluer Gaara et Kiler Bee. Eux au moins me comprenne. Si tu veux me joindre Tsunadé envoie un message a Gaara ou Kiler Bee ils arriveront a me joindre grâce a leur démon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kurama veille sur moi et il ne laissera pas l'Akatsuki m'avoir. J'ai déposer la lettre dans se dossier car je t'ai entendu en parler.**

**Adieux Tsunadé.**

**Naruto Yondaime Uzumaki.**

Tsunadé regarda la lettre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Pendant toute ses années elle était la. Elle se leva d'un bond et écrivit un long message a Gaara avant de hurler a Sizuné d'aller apporter se message urgent au Kazekage. Elle regroupa ensuite tout les anciens camarades de Naruto qui répondirent rapidement et son bureau fut soudain bondé. Sasuké s'installa derrière elle comme a son habitude surveillant tout le monde. Elle le laissa faire et se lève lançant des regard neutre et accusant. Elle prit enfin la parole.

- J'ai découvert les raisons de Naruto. C'est en parti a cause de Kyubi. Alors je dois vous demander quelque chose. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous pense que Naruto est un monstre ? Qu'il ne mérite pas d'être ninja ?

Hinata s'avança et soutiens le regard de Tsunadé.

-Jamais nous n'aurions traité Naruto de monstre ! C'était notre ami et c'est lui qui nous a sauver ! Si quelqu'un mérite d'être ninja c'est bien lui. Il devrait même devenir Hokage. Nous n'en serions que plus heureux.

Tout le monde était ébahi par ce qu'avait dit Hinata. Elle qui était toujours refermer et timide. Sasuké jeta un regard a Sakura qui baissa les yeux avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Tsunadé continua de parler et soudain Sasuké lui coupa la parole.

-Je te l'ai dit Tsunadé si Naruto est partit c'est parce qu'il en avait assez de Sakura !

Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve Sasuké ! Et qu'es ce qui te dit qu'il n 'est pas parti a cause de toi !

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Tsunadé soupira. Depuis trois ans ces deux la n'arrêtait pas de ce battre s'accusant mutuellement de la disparition de Naruto. Alors que les deux éprouvait une peine énorme. Mais Sakura a accuser Sasuké d'avoir mis trop de temps a revenir et d'avoir forcer Naruto a partir et Sasuké accusait Sakura de ne pas avoir su retenir le blond. Malgré les longues discutions que Tsunadé avait essayer de faire, leur relation était tomber au plus bas. Soudain un crapaud apparut sur le bureau.

- Message urgent pour Hokage. ''j'arriverais dans une semaine car j'ai quelque chose a faire avant. Prépare moi une maison pour une dizaine de personne. Adieux la vielle !''

Tsunadé regarda le crapaud disparaître, puis elle hurla a pleine voix.

-NARUTOOOO !


	2. chapitre 1 : Retour a Konoha

Chapitre 1

Naruto sortit de la grotte en se retenant de vomir. Il regarda sa ''famille'' qui c'était assis autour de la grotte par petit groupe au seul. Il les détailla tous en essayant de voir si ils était blesser. Vicky était la plus jeune. Elle avait a peine 14 ans mais elle valait de nombreux ninja. Elle avait de très long cheveux violet lisse qu'elle avait empêcher de tomber sur son visage en les retenant avec un bandeau noir. Ses yeux bleu était baisser comme par respect pour lui. C'était une gamine assez timide mais elle savait se battre et pouvais être très docile, une excellente garde du corps. Tomoe avait un an de plus qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux argenter et des yeux violet très clair presque bleu. C'était un jeune homme qui restai silencieux parlant très peu et qui se laissait vite provoquer. Il était assis sagement près de Vicky et avait passer un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière. Megumi était appuyer contre un arbre et jouait avec un kunai. Ses long cheveux bleu était attacher et ses yeux violet brillait faiblement. Megumi était une fille très sociable, gentil et attentionné envers les autres même si elle n'avait que 16 ans. Mistick avait 19 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux noir bouclé et des yeux bleu marine. C'était une fille renfermer solitaire. Quand a Lily c'était une fille au long cheveux blond et au yeux vert émeraude. C'était la fille la plus gentille que Naruto connaisse. A part Elle bien sur. Elle était un peu comme la grande sœur de Viky, Tomoe et Megumi. Jasper quand a lui avait des cheveux cuivré et des yeux topaze. C'était quelqu'un de gentil et protecteur. D'ailleurs Lily et lui sortait ensemble depuis deux ,trois ans. Tout les deux avait 23 ans. Ils levèrent tous le regard vers lui attendant une réponse.

- Elle a presque fini. Gaara nous attend je lui ait dit qu'on passerait pour nous reposer avant de partir pour Konoha. Partez devant je vous rejoindrai avec elle.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et disparurent. Naruto s'appuya contre la paroi de l'entrer de la grotte et attendit silencieusement qu'elle sorte. Après une dizaine de minutes elle sorti. Ses cheveux noir était lisse et lui tombait presque jusqu'au genoux. Ses vêtements étaient un peu voir beaucoup tacher de sang et ses yeux doré était comme vide. Naruto sourit un peu en la voyant et lui prit la main.

-Mira ?

Elle papillonna des yeux quelques seconde et le regarda perdu. Naruto lui fit un sourire rassurant et ils partirent vers Suna.

* * *

Naruto serra la main de Gaara en le remerciant pour son accueille. Gaara lui sourit doucement et lui dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu a Suna. Puis il parti rejoindre son groupe qui c'était avancer. Le voyage se passa sans aucun problème et ils s'arrêtèrent a une dizaine de kilomètre de Konoha. Mira leur expliqua la situation. Elle partirait de son coter et le rejoindrai dans une heure si son contact n'a pas de retard. Pendant se temps la il serait en charge de Tomoe, Viky et Megumi. Il hocha la tête positivement et leur chemin se séparèrent. Après une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent devant Konoha. Naruto s'arrêta et se tourna vers son équipe.

- Vous resterez calme et vous n'interviendrez pas s'il vous plais.

Personne ne protesta et il les vit disparaître un a un. Puis il soupira un bon coup et entra dans Konoha. Les gardes ne le remarquèrent pas et il avança dans les rues sous les regards apeurer des villageois. Il prit un visage neutre et les ignora. Comme il le faisait avant. Il ne croisa aucun de ses ancien camarade. Il monta jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage et frappa. Il entendit un entrez a peine audible et ouvrit la porte la tête basse. Il tomba alors a la renverse sous le poids de Sakura qui lui avait sauter dessus. Il essaya de se dégager mais la rose le serait trop fort. Viky apparut a se moment la et et envoya la rose contre le mur grondant comme un animal sauvage. La rose s'immobilisa un instant surprise. Tsunadé rugit alors.

-Naruto dit a cette gamine de lâcher Sakura !

Naruto se releva et regarda le bureau. Tout ses ancien camarade étaient réuni ici même Kakashi et Iruka. Et surtout il y avait Sasuké. Naruto le fixa quelques secondes et se tourna vers Tsunadé en prenant un voix et un regard neutre voir un peu agressif.

- Elle ma sauter dessus, Viky ne faisait que de me défendre.

Tsunadé se figea quelques seconde en entendant Naruto. Jamais il ne lui avait parler ainsi.

Puis elle reprit calmement.

- Naruto... peut tu demander a ton amie de lâcher Sakura je m'assurais qu'elle ne recommence plus.

Naruto hocha la tête et fit signe a Viky de lâcher la rose qui tomba au sol. Tsunadé soupire de soulagement en voyant Sakura se relever sans rien.

- Naruto je tenais personnellement a m'excuser au nom du village et nous voulons te demander de revenir vivre a Konoha ! Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour nous et nous ne voulons pas te perdre et je vais bientôt devoir prendre ma retraite alors j'ai penser a toi en temps qu'Hokagé.

Naruto regarda Tsunadé avec une expression impassible mais en lui il y avait un véritable combat. C'était son rêve de devenir Hokage. Mais il ne savait pas si Mira le suivrait. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de Konoha. Surtout de la réaction de ses proches qui la croyait morte. Il devait en parler avec elle avant d'accepter. Viky lui sourit doucement en l'encourageant d'accepter. Naruto baissa la tête et murmura :

-J'ai besoins de temps pour réfléchir cette décision n'appartient pas qu'a moi.

Tout le monde le regarda choqué. Tsunadé le fixa quelques instant et sourit.

_Je comprend Naruto. Si tu veux bien me donner une réponse avant la fin de la semaine... par contre j'ai une question.. enfin plusieurs mais celle ci est la plus importante pour l'instant. Qui sont toutes ses personnes ?

-Ce sont des amis et des coéquipier. Répondit simplement Naruto. Sasuké regarda autour de lui et dit :

- Ce ne sont pas de simple personne. Ce sont tous des hôte Tsunadé.

Tsunadé fit un pas en arrière réellement surprise.

Tsunadé les regarda quelques secondes. Ils était sept si on comptait Naruto dedans. Et chacun avait un physique très particulier avec quelque chose d'un peu animal. Tsunadé avait même remarquer que la position et les geste de Naruto était devenu plus souple.. comme ceux d'un félin et ses yeux bleu marine était devenue encore plus sombre et semblait commencer a prendre une couleur rouge.

- Naruto... tu as … commença Tsunadé. Naruto sourit. Alors elle avait remarquer. Il répondit :

- Oui j'ai fusionner avec Kyubi depuis un moment. Tout comme mes amis qui on fusionné avec leur démon. Et oui Tsunadé ne soit pas si surprise un monstre ne peux avoir que des amis monstre non ?

Hinata fit un pas en avant et fixa Naruto déterminer :

-C'est faux Naruto-kun tu n'est pas un monstre !

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire a Hinata. Mais avant qu'il ne pus répondre Tsunadé posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Qui vous as apprit a fusionner. Et ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait seul Naruto même Kiler Bee a avouer s'être fait aider par quelqu'un ! Alors qui es ce qui vous a aider a fusionner avec vos démon ?

Naruto se tut. Et fixa Tsunadé impassible. Les autres démon baissèrent la tête silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes . Tsunadé commença a s'énerver et répéta.

-Naruto qui vous a entraîner pendant ses trois ans !

Naruto resta impassible et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, c'est un secret. J'aimerais que tu ne poses plus de question comme celle ci.

Sakura fixa Naruto. Elle avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui et en même temps de le frapper pour tout le mal qui lui avait fait. Sasuké était dans la même position, il avait envi de sourire mais en même temps de lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, qu'il aurait pus donner un minuscule signe de vie. Mais après mure réflexion il se tut. Il avait fait la même chose après tout. Naruto regarda ses anciens coéquipier. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas leur avoir donner de signe de vie, mais il avait autre chose a faire.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu es le chef, des Jinchuriki maintenant ? Demanda Tsunadé.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Naruto.

- Lui notre chef... jamais. Dit Jasper en riant.

- Je suis désoler mais c'est tellement drôle. Continua Lily en se pliant en deux de rire.

Naruto se tourna vers eux légèrement irriter :

- Ah mais arrêter de vous moquez de moi ! Moi qui voulait me montrer plus mûre vous avez fait tout fait rater !

Tous ses anciens coéquipier sourirent. Naruto n'avait pas t'en changer en fin de compte. Sakura et Sasuké échangèrent un regard soulager puis il regardèrent Naruto.

- Mais alors c'est qui ? Vous n'en avez pas ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Ils arrêtèrent soudainement de rire et regardèrent le stratège. Puis tous fixèrent Naruto attendant ça réponse.

- Bien sur on a une chef. Moi je suis juste son bras droit. Mais elle n'est pas la elle avait un RDV important elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrai plus tard. Répondit simplement Naruto.

- Mais c'est une Jinchuriki elle aussi ? Parce que vous êtes 7 et si on compte Gaara et Kiler Bee vous êtes neuf donc normalement il n'y a plus de démon...

- Oui c'est une Jinchuriki, mais elle est légèrement différente des autres. Mais ne nous éternisons pas. Quelqu'un peu me montrer ou l'on vas dormir ?

Tous acceptèrent et voulurent aller avec eux. Naruto soupira et accepta que tout le monde vienne avec lui. Tout le groupe ainsi que Tsunadé marchait donc dans la rue posant des milliers de question a Naruto. Kiba discuta avec Megumi tout le long du chemin. Cette dernière souriait et caressait Akamaru qui avait encore grandit. Choji et Ino discutaient avec Lily et Jasper. Viky était prise en grippe par Lee et Tenten qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler sur sa vie. Mistick était légèrement reculer et marchait au même rythme que Sino et Shikamaru. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Shikamaru. Quand a Naruto il était entouré par Sasuké et Sakura qui restait silencieux et qui se lançait des regards noir par dessus son épaule. Tsunadé elle était derrière et discutait avec Kakashi et Iruka soucieuse. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul autre démon que les démon a queue, et si ce démon est encore en vie, ça signifie que son hôte aussi. Elle regarda Naruto, est ce que leur chef était vraiment la personne a qui elle pensait ? Sasuke regarda Naruto, ça allait faire trois ans qu'il avait retrouver la mémoire Trois ans qu'il se rappelait de tout les moments qu'il avait passer dans son enfance. C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu. Pour s'excuser auprès de Naruto .

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais il est un peu court mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Alors a qui pense Tsunadé et de quoi c'est rappeler Sasuké ?


	3. Chapter 2 : souvenirs

Bonjour tout je monde voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

La maison que leur avait préparé Tsunadé était immense. Tout le monde avait trouver son bonheur et Lily invita même tout le monde pour le dîner quand elle s'aperçut que le frigo était plein à craqué. Tous acceptèrent et la soirée se passa dans les éclats de rire. Naruto était légèrement émerveillé devant autant de nouvelle. Shikamaru sortait avec Temari depuis 6 mois. ( Megumi bouda un peu en apprenant ça. Temari et elle étaient très proche et elle trouvait ça injuste qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un.) Il apprit aussi que Ino et Choji vivait maintenant ensemble depuis deux ans et qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Ino était enceinte. Neji et Hinata c'étaient drôlement rapprocher et la jeune Hyuga rougissait fortement à chaque fois que Neji s'approchait trop d'elle. Naruto appris aussi que Sakura avait largement dépasser Tsunadé en temps que médecin. Sasuké semblait être rester le même En faites il ne parlait pratiquement pas alors c'était difficile à savoir. Kakashi avait enfin avoué à Iruka qu'il l'aimait, mais ce dernier disait vouloir attendre le retour du blond avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il racontèrent aussi que Ichiraku avait maintenant plusieurs restaurant dans le village et qu'il ce faisait une petite fortune. Naruto se promit d'y aller quand Mira les rejoindrait. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs a s'inquiéter. Jasper feignait a chaque fois d'avoir envie de sortir prendre l'air pour voir si elle n'arrivait pas. Viky et Tomoe jetaient sans cesse des coup d'œil a l'horloge accrocher au mur derrière eux. Lily et Megumi continuaient de discuter mais semblait petit à petit désintéresse. Mistick avait prétendu vouloir dormir pour aller faire un tour dans les alentours de Konoha. Mais pas une seule trace de Mira. Personne ne semblait remarquer l'agitation des Jinchuriki. Personne sauf Tsunadé et Sasuké. Tout deux posaient leurs regards sur le blond qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise. Quand Naruto sentit le chakra de Mistick revenir avec un autre chakra, il soupira rassuré et cessa de gigoté, mais très vite il perçu l'odeur du sang frais et il se leva d'un bond suivit du reste des Hôtes. Ils furent bientôt suivit par le reste du groupe trouvant leur attitude bizarre. Jasper tenait Mira dans ses bras. Cette dernière était couverte de sang et de boue. Naruto ce précipita vers eux arrachant la jeune femme a Jasper. Il aperçut alors les yeux doré de sa chef. Elle l'attirait vers lui et murmura a son oreille :

-il est encore en vie...

Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Naruto attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis plus de trois heures. Il avait ordonné au autres de rester a la maison pour ce reposer. Ces anciens camarade étaient tous rentré chez eux. Seul Sasuké était avec lui appuyer contre le mur très inquiet. Pour lui c'était étrange. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme mais il avait l'impression que si elle mourrait tout serait détruit pour lui. Un peu comme à la mort de sa sœur. Et oui le grand Uchiwa avait un sœur, une sœur jumelle. Lui aussi avait été surpris quand il avait retrouvé la mémoire. C'est Itachi qui avait scellé ses souvenirs d'elle quand il avait 7 ans. D'après lui c'était la seul solution pour lui sauver la vie. Après la mort de sa jumelle, il avait commencer a ne plus manger et plus boire. Il avait fini a l'hôpital dans un état critique. Itachi avait décidé de lui prendre ses souvenirs pour que Sasuké récupère une bonne santé. Mais maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. Des très long cheveux brun, des yeux noir encre un peau pale. Elle était un peu une Naruto féminine. Toujours souriante, compréhensive, bienveillante. Malgré son jeune age c'était une fillette très avisé et douce. C'était grâce a elle qu'il avait rencontré Naruto et que celui ci était devenu celui qu'il est maintenant. Une personne aimante et gentil. C'était la première personne qui avait tendu la main au blond. Il se rappelait la première fois ou il avait vus sa sœur discuter avec le blond. Il avait d abord eux peur, et quand il a vu le blond sourire timidement et sa sœur rire au éclat, il c'était rapprocher de lui. Mais vus qu'il ne devait plus avoir de souvenirs de sa sœur, il avait perdu les souvenirs de Naruto et avait fait comme les autres enfant de son age, martyrisé Naruto.

Il regardait le blond tourner en rond devant la porte. Quand Tsunadé et Sakura sortirent le blond leur sauta presque dessus. Tsunadé murmura quelque chose qui fit raidir le blond et l'emmena dans une salle a coter loin des oreilles de Sakura et Sasuké. Ces derniers s'affrontait dur regard. C'est Sakura qui parla la première :

- Qu'es ce que tu fous la ?

- J'accompagnais Naruto pendant que tu assistais ton maître.

- Je ne retirais pas ce que j'ai dit. Si il est parti c'est de ta faute ! Si tu étais revenu ou si tu était resté au village au lieu de partir avec Orochimaru il ne serait jamais parti.

- Et toi tu ne savais pas le retenir ! Tu aurais pus utiliser ta force monstrueuse ou ton corps pour l'incité a rester ici. Oh mais j'oubliais tu ne l'aimais pas assez a son gout alors quand tu a vus que tu avais des sentiments fort pour lui il était trop tard et il ta jeter comme une veille chaussette.

- ferme la Uchiwa ! Je suis plus la gamine folle amoureuse de toi je ne te pardonnerais plus ton manque de respect.

- Mon manque de respect ? Non mais regarde toi avant de parler.

Naruto et Tsunadé arrivèrent avant que les deux s'entre tue. Naruto était stresser et Tsunadé souriait.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau de Tsunadé a __l'hôpital_

Tsunadé s'installa au bureau et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Naruto évitait comme il le pouvait son regard et préparait mentalement un mensonge.

- Je sais que tu essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire mais je ne suis pas naif. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de supporter autant d'énergie dans son corps sans aucun seau et c'est elle qui ta appris a fusionner avec Kyub..

- Kurama avec Kurama. Kyuubi est juste un nom que vous avez donner son vrai nom c'est Kurama;

- N'essais pas de changer de sujet ! Je connais son identité et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, je veux juste que tu le confirme.

Naruto regarda Tsunadé et soupira. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tout dire alors autant le faire tout de suite. Il s'assit sur un chaise et raconta tout a Tsunadé. Quand il eux fini cette dernière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* * *

Sakura et Sasuké fixèrent quelques minutes Tsunadé et Naruto avant de se calmer. Tsunadé et Sakura partirent et Naruto regarda quelques seconde Sasuké avant de prendre la poignet de la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait Mira. Sasuké se racla la gorge :

- Je voulais m'excuser.. je n'aurais jamais dut te traiter comme ça alors que...

- laisse tomber Sasuké. Je savais que tu ne te rappelais de rien. Itachi me l'avait dit. Et t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est du passé maintenant.

Il entra dans la chambre laissant Sasuké seul. Quand il entra dans la chambre elle était allongé sur le lit et dormais paisiblement. Naruto tira une chaise prêt du lit et lui prit la main. Il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de tout ces accident. Mais il savait qu'un jour ils pourrait vivre ensemble sans aucun secret. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux la seule chose qu'elle aperçut fut des yeux bleu marine. Elle sourit tendrement et s'assit doucement. Le blond caressa doucement sa joue et la serra contre lui. Elle l'enserra doucement puis ce recula comme elle pus. Elle fixa Naruto et dit :

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive a Konoha...

- Non. On l'attendra ici. Tomoe est parti prévenir Gaara et Mistick est aller a Kumo pour aller chercher Killer Bee. On sera assez puissant pour le repousser.

Elle soupira. Naruto n'avait pas changer depuis tout ce temps. Il était toujours le même qu'il y a 12 ans. Elle se rappelais encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrer. Elle avait réussi a lui arracher un vrai sourire et elle avait éclater de rire. Naruto lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait été le premier rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'était plus quelqu'un de fréquentable mais il s'obstinait a rester prêt d'elle et a la coller.

* * *

Apres sa minuscule discutions avec Naruto, Sasuké était rentré chez lui. Il était allongé dans son lit et fixai le plafond en repassant a cet incident qui c'était passé il y a 12 ans

_début de flash back_.

Il était dans sa chambre et discutait avec Naruto en attendant sa soeur. Apres une dizaine de minutes la porte d'entrer claqua. Tout deux se regardèrent et descendirent les escalier. Ils mirent rapidement leurs chaussures et sortirent dans la rue en se dirigeant vers le parc. Elle était assise sur le banc et regardait le ciel qui prenait une jolie couleur orangé.

- Désolé les garçon je vous ais encore inquiéter.

Sasuké sourit il avait toujours été épaté qu'elle arrive toujours à savoir qui était prêt d'elle sans même regardé. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour des ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas, on est là on te laissera pas tomber.

Sasuké s'approcha d'eux et prit la main de la fillette. Elle sourit tendrement puis son regard devint meurtrier et elle se leva d'un bond en faisant face à un homme encapuchonné. Sasuké et Naruto ne remarquèrent rien. Sa soeur avait a peine bouger et l'homme se retrouvait plier en deux de douleur sur le sol a quelques mètres plus loin. Il leva les yeux vers la fillette et Sasuké sentis quelqu'un le soulever par les cheveux en plaçant un kunaï sous sa gorge. Il vit que Naruto avait été plaqué contre le mur et était lui aussi menacé avec un kunaï. Sa soeur se figea et baissa la tête.

- Lâchez les ! rugit t-elle.

- Viens avec nous et on ne leur fera pas aucun mal. dit l'homme qu'elle avait envoyer sur le sol. Elle baissa la tête et hocha la tête positivement et l'homme qu'elle avait envoyer au sol la mis sur son épaule comme un sac et disparut. Sasuké et Naruto furent assommé et ensuite se fut le noir total. Il ne se rappelais seulement d'une seul chose de ses agresseurs. Un camélia blanc avec des pétales rouge sang qui tombait autour. Il c'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard a l'hôpital Un ninja n'avait trouver que des cadavres et des cendres la ou ils avaient emmené sa soeur. Sasuké commença alors a dépérir et plusieurs mois plus tard Itachi lui effaça la mémoire.

_fin du flash back_

Sasuké soupira tristement, depuis qu"il avait retrouver la mémoire il c'était promis que si un jour il revoyait ce camélia il tuerais la personne qui le porterait.

* * *

Naruto soupira. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit Mira était debout et s'habillait. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon moulant noir et un débardeur noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son nombril. Elle avait ensuite ramassé un bandeau noir. Il y était dessiné un camélia blanc avec des pétales rouge sang qui tombait.

- Tu ne devrais pas te balader avec ça dans le village. commença Naruto.

- C'est notre signe et je ne vais pas le cacher pour leur faire plaisir. répliqua t'elle sèchement en attachant ses long cheveux noir.

Naruto soupira. Lui aussi avait le même dessin sur son débardeur mais il était cacher par son t-shirt noir et il ne se voyait pas du tout. En faites tout leur groupe le portait, plus ou moins caché. Jasper sur son pantalon, Lily à l'intérieur de sa veste, Mistick sur l'une de ses mitaine, Tomoe l'avait fait tatouer sur son épaule et Viky dans le haut de son dos. Megumi l'avait a sur chacun de ses vêtements mais il était presque invisible. Mira elle le portait sur son bandeau. Un bandeau qui était pour elle , la même chose que le bandeau représentant l'appartenance a un village chez les ninjas. Elle avait aussi une tache de naissance qui avait la même forme sans la couleur. Naruto lui prit la main.

- S'il te plais reste. Tu as besoins de te reposer.

- Je n'en ai pas besoi...

- S'il ta plais. En plus Tsunadé m'a donner l'autorisation de faire ce que l'on voulait. J'ai demandé a Jasper et Mistick de créer un bouclier autour de Konoha, on ferra des rondes et Viky et Tomoe son en méditation pour nous prévenir si il approche. Et tu pourrais entraîné certains ninja de Konoha. Il reste quelques jours avant qu'il n'arrive normalement.

Elle leva ses yeux doré vers lui. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il découvre la vérité. Naruto la serra contre lui.

- Temps que tu ne te laisses pas d'indice il ne se doutera de rien.

- Oui , mais Tsunadé à bien découvert qui j'étais alors pourquoi pas lui ?

- Mais Tsunadé n'y croyait pas. Elle a toujours eut des doutes. Mira Sasuké na jamais douté de ta mort lui. Il en est même venu a se rendre malade.

Oui elle le savait. Elle se rappelais encore quand elle était revenu a Konoha quelques mois après ça disparition.

_flash back_

Elle était debout sur un toit , caché a la vue de tous. Elle regardait par une fenêtre de l'hôpital. Elle avait même pensé a changer d'apparence., elle avait des cheveux roux très frisés et des yeux ambre. Elle voyait Sasuké allongé sur le lit le regard vide. Il était tellement pâle. Il avait d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux et son visage était creusé tellement il avait maigri. Elle fut envahi par la tristesse et elle avait envie de se précipité dans la chambre et de lui dire qu'elle était en vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un ce glisser derrière elle.

- Il te manques n'es ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point Itachi. répondit elle mécaniquement Quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de dire, elle se maudit intérieurement et se retourna doucement se trouvant presque nez à nez avec lui.

- Itac... commença t'elle. Mais elle fut interrompu par l'Uchiwa.

- Je sais tu vas me dire que tu ne veux et que tu ne peux pas revenir car tu es devenue trop dangereuse.

- Oui c'est ce que j'allais dire mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Efface lui la mémoire Itachi. Je ne veux plus qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il faut qu'il m'oubli. Il ne doit pas mourir pour ça.

Itachi se contenta de la fixer silencieux.

- Tu scelleras ses souvenirs de moi. Il se peux qu'un jour ils les retrouve. Mais quand ça se fera il ne se rappellera plus de mon nom jusqu'à ce que je lui dise moi même. Es ce que tu vas le faire ?

Itachi hocha la tête positivement.

- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

_fin du flash back_

Elle soupira et enfila sa veste en cuir.

- OK je reste mais je te préviens si ses ninja me manque de respect je n'hésiterais pas a en faire de la bouilli pour chien.

Un sourire triomphant s'étala sur le visage du blond et il l'enlaça. Ils sortirent donc main dans la main jusqu'à arriver au camp d'entrainement numéro sept. Il y avait un grand nombre de personnes. Tout la génération de Naruto y était réuni. Il y avait aussi Tsunadé et Shizuné qui parlait avec Kakashi et Kurenaï. NAruto leur sourit en signe de bonjour.

C'est a ce moment là que tout derapa. Sasuké sauta sur Misa quand il aperçut le bandeau qu'elle avait autour du cou.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est assez long et que je ne vous ai pas embrouillé. Si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas.


	4. Chapter 3 : Question ?

Mira réussi à esquiver l'Uchiwa. Naruto avait attrapé Sasuké et le tenais fermement contre lui.

- Sasuké attend. Ce n'est pas le ...

Avant qu'il ne finisse ça phrase, Sasuké lui envoya un cou de coude dans la tête le faisant valser en arrière. Puis il ce précipita une nouvelle fois sur Mira, le sharingan activé. Un combat violent commença entre eux deux. Sasuké frappait et Mira esquivait les coups comme elle le pouvait. Sasuké commençait à s'énerver. Cette fille semblait savoir quel mouvement il allait faire avant même qu'il y pense. Il hurla de frustration et de rage et accéléra le mouvement. Naruto essayait avec du mal à les séparé. Tsunadé aussi avait essayé de retenir Sasuké et de lui expliquer sans aucun succès. Mira l'envoya d'un seul coup à plusieurs mètres. Sasuké se releva encore plus furieux. Du sang commença à couler de ses yeux et il s'écria :

- Amaretsu

Des flammes noires jaillirent de nul part et Naruto se plaça en face de Mira et commença à bruler. Cette dernière hurla de rage et ses yeux doré devinrent les mêmes que ceux de Sasuké, avant de devenir un sharingan légèrement plus évoluer que celui-ci. Les flammes noires disparurent presque aussi tôt. Elle alla ensuite prêt de Naruto et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Les brulures s'évaporèrent. Elle se releva furieuse. Ses yeux redevinrent doré avant de devenir violet, une immense énergie violente arriva jusqu'à Sasuké qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière surpris. Elle avança déterminée. Naruto se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et la tira en arrière

- Mira calme toi.

Il la tira violemment un peu plus loin pour qu'elle ce calme. Tsunadé s'approcha de Sasuké choqué. Jamais il n'avait vus une énergie aussi puissante de sa vie. Même celle de Naruto était faible par apport a celle qu'il venait de voir. Tsunadé le regarda légèrement inquiète.

- ça va aller Sasuké ? Tu sais le Camélia de Mira n'est pas le même que celui de cette nuit la. Ceux qui l'on enlevé avait un camélia blanc qui brûlait dans des flammes rouges.

Il regarda Tsunadé les regard légèrement fuyant.

- Dans... dans mes souvenir c'était le même signe. Tsunadé... j'ai l'impression de connaitre cette fille. En plus je ne suis pas fou. Elle avait le sharingan. Je pensais que mon frère avait tuer toute la famille.

- Peut être que cette fille n'était pas à Konoha menti Tsunadé. Sasuké hocha la tête et regarda Naruto et Mira discuter. Ils semblait être en train de ce disputer et ça commençait a devenir violent. Il vit Jasper arriver avec Lily et les séparés. Lily prit Naruto a part et commença a lui parler calmement lui tenant les mains pour éviter qu'il ne la repousse. Jasper lui avait plaqué Mira contre le mur et l'empêchait simplement de bouger. Sasuké s'appuya contre un arbre. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Trouver l'identité de cette fille. Lily lâcha Naruto après l'avoir calmer. Ce dernier était encore légèrement énervé mais ça allait. Jasper lui avait bien du mal à maintenir Mira contre l'arbre. Elle n'arrêtais pas de s'agiter même si ça colère retombait. Etre à Konoha stressait la jeune femme et en plus ce mec arrivait. Jasper était sur que la moindre petite provocation ou dispute pourrait la faire exploser. Naruto regarda Mira et Jasper. Mira tremblait légèrement et essayer de repousser l'homme. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras repoussant le chakra sombre qui s'agitait sous sa peau. Apres être sur d'avoir repoussé au maximum ce chakra, il la serra doucement contre lui. Mira s'effondra légèrement sur Naruto la respiration accéléré. Jasper ce calma et lâcha la jeune femme en disant :

On ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Si Gaara n'est pas la elle ne restera jamais calme.

- Avec moi... commença Naruto

- Non pas avec toi. Elle s'énerve plus avec toi qu'avec Sasuké. répliqua Lily.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne pose que des...

- Une vie de couple n'est pas stable et toi et Mira... vous vous disputez

- Ne parler pas de moi, comme si je n'étais pas la !

Ils se turent tous, puis elle soupira. Jasper et Lily se prirent la main et Naruto se recula un peu pour laisser respirer Mira. Tsunadé se rapprocha.

- ça va aller ? demanda l'Hokage. Mira hocha la tête positivement.

- Il nous faut Gaara.. commença Jasper.

- Je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps Mira. dit une voix familière derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et se retrouvèrent face a Gaara accompagné de Kankuro et de Temari.

- Kazekagé que faites vous la ? demanda Tsunadé

- J'ai répondu à l'appelle., et je vois que j'ai bien fait.

- "Yo, on a sentis l'énergie du Tsubaki alors on est venir vite fais ici" chantonna Killer Bee qui venait d'atterrir a coter du Kazekage.

- On l'a croisé a l'entrer de Konoha. expliqua Temari.

Mira soupire puis sourit. Naruto se mit a rire avec Killer Bee.

- désole Hokagé. On c'est un peu emportés en sentant le chakra du Tsubaki.

- Ce n'est rien Kazekage. Vous êtes le bien venu ici.

- Merci. Mira il parait que tu es arriver blessée. Tu devrais aller de reposer ou au moins aller manger un morceau.

Mira fixa quelques secondes Gaara en le trouvant bien trop informé. Puis elle hocha la tête positivement. Killer Bee dit :

- " Génial j'avait la dalle maintenant on détale pour se goinfrer la malle ( désoler pour les rimes je suis vraiment très très nul. Vous pouvez critiquez ça autant que vous voulez c'est permis ^^ )

Mira sourit. Naruto la regarde et leur dit d'aller manger tout les trois. Lui commencerait l'entrainement sans eux. Temari et Kankuro proposèrent a Gaara de l'accompagné mais celui ci refusa poliment. Ils partirent donc tout les trois. Gaara resta silencieux en écoutant Killer Bee et Mira discuter. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils croisèrent et commandèrent quelques plats.

- " Allez maintenant déballe ton sac petite gamine" rappa Killer Bee.

- Killer Bee c'est une discussion sérieuse alors calme toi et arrête de Rapper s'il te plais. dit Gaara.

- Non laisse le faire Gaara. C'est juste que je ne veux pas rester à Konoha. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Et j'ai peur de la réaction de Sasuké si il apprend la vérité .. et en même temps je culpabilise car je lui cache la vérité.

- Konoha n'est pas une proie facile. Avec un de tes bouclier ce sera une forteresse imprenable. Pour Sasuké ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne sait pas qui tu es et il ne cherchera pas. Et puis si tu te sens tellement coupable tu n'as qu'a lui dire qui tu es. Tu n'es pas obligée tout lui dire.

- " Tu te tracasse trop la tête, prend la vie comme elle est sinon tu vas explosé." argumenta Killer Bee.

Gaara et Mira se mirent à rire, peu après le rire puissant de Killer Bee se joignit à eux. Gaara se calma petit à petit. et dit :

- Alors tu vas entraîner es ninja de Konoha ?

- Oui ... enfin je vais essayer. Sérieusement j'ai pas que ça a faire.

- " ça t'entraînera en même temps alors fais un geste pour les autre" reprit Killer Bee.

Mira regarda Killer Bee et sourit. Elle avait eux du mal a se faire à ça façon de parler. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus voir Killer Bee sans son rap. Quand à Gaara elle avait été plus que surprise par son calme à toute épreuve.

- Si tu veux on peux t'aider. JE sais que tu n'arriveras pas a garder ton calme toute seule. En plus les ninja de Konoha son assez... actifs on va dire.

-" laisse nous faire chérie, on vas les crever et ils auront tout appris." rajouta Killer Bee. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Gaara paya le repas et ils repartirent vers le terrain d'entrainement. Quand ils arrivèrent plusieurs groupe c'était formé. Ceux qui contrôlait parfaitement le taijutsu était ensemble et s'entraînait avec Lily. Ceux qui contrôlait le ninjutsu était avec Naruto. Ceux qui maîtrise le technique interdite était seul et attendait, ainsi que ceux qui utilisait Kuchiyose no jutsu et ceux qui utilisait le Dôjutsu.

-" Je m'occupe des ninjutsu Kuchiyose no jutsu, ça vas chauffer et rapper."

- Désoler Mira mais je ne peux pas m'occuper des Dôjustsu. Tu vas devoir resté avec lui pour l'entrainement.

Elle ce contenta de hocher la tête avant de partir vers leur groupe. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança à la rencontre de Kakashi, Neji et Sasuké. Les trois la regardait avancer silencieux. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et dit :

- Je suis la chef des jinchuriki et je ...

Elle regarda Sasuké et se tut. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Mira après on ira manger un morceau rien que nous deux ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête positivement en voyant Naruto repartir. Kakashi reprit :

- Vous êtes Mira Uchiwa ? Enfin je dis ça parce que j'ai vus votre Sharingan tout a l'heure.

- En effet. Je suis la pour vous apprendre quelques techniques... commença t'elle. En une heure elle leur avait montré tous ce qu'elle pouvait leur apprendre d'utile et elle leur demanda de ce mettre par groupe. Sasuké se retrouva seule avec elle alors que Neji et Kakashi s'éloignaient Elle regarda un moment l'Uchiwa silencieuse avant de ce mettre en garde. Sasuké la regarda quelques instant. Il avait envie de lui poser des millier de questions pas de ce battre avec elle. Mira activa son Sharingan et sauta sur Sasuké un kunaï à la main. Lui aussi sortit un kunaï et recula à chacun de ses coups. Il prit appuis sur un arbre et fonça vers elle. Mira esquiva et essaya de le plaquer au sol mais il l'évita et se retourna pour ne pas l'avoir dans son dos.

- Joli, dommage que tu as raté. Je suis plus rapide que tu ne le pensais. répliqua Sasuké en se redressant.

- Tu ne fais que fuir es tu un lâche, Sasuké Uchiwa ?

- Moi non. Et toi es tu une lâche ? Tu es une Uchiwa et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vus a Konoha. Tu avais peur qu'Itachi te découvre et te tue alors tu t'es cacher...

Une lame passa a quelques millimètre de son visage entaillant sa joue. Il sentis un liquide chaud couler doucement.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout. Itachi n'a rien fait. Itachi a essayer de l'empêcher de te tuer. répliqua la jeune femme. furieuse.

- Comment ça empêcher ? Je l'ai vu tuer mes parents...

- Tes yeux mente. Itachi n'a rien fait. Il te la cacher pour ta sécurité. continua t'elle. La lame qui c'était planté dans le sol reviens dans sa main. Sasuké la fixa. Es ce que cette fille lui mentait ? Non, il savait qu'elle ne mentais pas. Il en était certains.

- Mais si mon frère n'a pas tuer toute ma famille qui la fait ? Si ce n'est pas mon frère il faut bien un autre coupable. On a bien compris que vous ne nous entraîniez pas par plaisir. Alors qu'es ce qu'il ce passe pour que vous protégiez autant ce village ?

- Tu veux tout savoir sans rien donner en retour. Tu ne cherches pas par toi même il faut que l'on te serve les réponses sur un plateau. Tu ne mérites pas de savoir la vérité avant les autres.

- Ah oui et toi tu ne fuis pas peux être ? Non toi tu cachez un secret que personne ne doit découvrir. Un secret qui à blesser tout ton entourage.

Elle se figea soudainement. Sasuké ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il était en colère et n'avait pas réfléchi a ce qu'il avait dit. Mais ça semblait avoir affecté Mira. Il allait s'excuser quand elle le propulsa a plusieurs mètre en l'envoyant au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui le frappant au visage avec une force incroyable.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! J'ai tout perdu ! Ma vie ! Mes parents ! Mes frères ! Mon meilleur ami ! Ma grand-mère ! Mon village! J'ai tout perdu ! Tout à été détruit pulvérisé !

Elle continuais de le frapper a chacun de ses mots. Sasuké lui ne réagissait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'arrêtait pas. Mira fut soulevé par Kakashi et Neji. Gaara prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains en la forçant à le regarder en lui murmurant des mots incompréhensible. Naruto s'assit a coté de Sasuké inquiet.

- Reste allongé, Tsunadé va arriver.

Sasuké hocha la tête doucement. Il avait mal partout. Il sentait son sang couler autour de lui. Tsunadé arriva et grimaça en voyant les dégâts Elle s'agenouilla a coté de lui et le guérit comme elle le pouvait , elle le fit ensuite raccompagné chez lui par Shikamaru et Kiba qui allongèrent l'Uchiwa dans son lit avant de partir. Ce dernier était tellement épuisé que dés que sa tête avait touchée l'oreiller il c'était endormis.

_rêve_

Il était assis dans sa chambre et faisait ses devoirs sur son bureau quand soudain il se retrouva en plein milieu du jardin en face de sa soeur qui criait de joie et de Itachi mort de rire. Sa soeur lui tendit la main et il la prit en boudant légèrement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec moi quand je travail.

- Désolé Sasuké. mais toi aussi tu peux le faire. Je t'explique, tu sais on a une tache de naissance identique sur notre avant-bras. Tu te coupe le doigt et tu passes ton doigt en sang sur ta marque en pensant fort à moi et tu dit : "invocation" et j'apparaîtrais devant toi. Mais il faut que tu mette un peu de chackra. Si tu en met trop ou pas assez ça ne marchera pas.

- Et pendant deux minutes tu es obligé de répondre honnêtement a toute les questions que ta soeur posera. Tu ne pourra pas t'enfuir ou resté muet. rajouté Itachi. Mira hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle sourit et dit :

- Il me reste dix secondes alors Sasuké es ce que tu m'en veux ?

Il hocha la tête négativement et sourit.

fin du rêve

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans le salon énervé. Mira était légèrement allonger et avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Gaara qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux rassurant. Killer Bee était assis sur un fauteuil et attendait que quelqu'un parle. C'est Naruto qui commença :

- Mais qu'es ce qui ta prit de le frapper comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit alors ne me juge pas. Toi aussi tu te serais mis en colère ! répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton ferme. Gaara soupira :

- Calmez vous ça ne sert a rien de ce disputer. On savait tous qu'un jour ça finirai comme ça.

- Non ! On savais tous que quand Mira dirait la vérité à Sasuké celui ci la blesserais en disant quelques chose et que ça finirait comme ça ! Pas qu'elle le frapperait avant même qu'il ne soit au courant ! hurla Naruto. Mira essaya de se lever pour aller frapper Naruto mais elle fut retenu par Gaara.

- Tu n'étais pas la tu ne peux pas me juger !

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Mira ? demanda Naruto furieux

- Non mais tu vas me le dire pas vrai ! répliqua t-elle sur le même ton

- C'est que tu es trop susceptible ! Tu résous tes problèmes qu'en te battant !

- Répète un peu pour voir ! hurla t-elle.

- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes tout les deux à cran et stressé. Toi Naruto parce que Tsunadé ta fait un proposition importante et tu ne sais pas si tu vas l'accepter a cause de Mira et toi Mira parce que tu as peur des réactions du village et surtout de Sasuké. Vous êtes tellement énerver que vous vous en prenez a l'autre mutuellement. Donc rester calme et essayer de réfléchir pas de vous entre tuer. coupa Gaara. Les deux ce regardèrent et Naruto baissa la tête :

- Je suis désolé, tu es susceptible mais pas à se point la. Je sais que tu es stressé à cause de tout ça..

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse tu as raison je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça.

Puis soudain elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche et apparaît dans une chambre sombre en face de Sasuké. Elle le fixa et regarda son bras ou il y avait ça tache de naissance et elle aperçut une traîné de sang dessus. Sasuké la regarda completement choqué et dit :

- Qui etes vous ? Tu es ma soeur ?

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre.J'espere que vous avez tout compris. Si ce n'est pas le cas prevenez moi ^^ a la prochaine fois


	5. Chapter 4 : Révelation

Salut à tous me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Aya31 je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes. C'est parce que j'ai assez de mal avec ça. Alors désolé. Je vais essayer d'arranger ce problème.

* * *

Mira n'avait qu'une envies partir en courant. Quand elle sentit que sont corps lui obéissait elle disparut. Sasuké était encore figé quand elle parti. Il ne le remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle avait disparu. Il se leva d'un bond et chancela légèrement. Son corps ne voulait vraiment pas bouger.

Naruto et Gaara mettaient Konoha sans dessus dessous. Ils avaient chercher partout après Mira sans trouver aucune trace d'elle. Killer Bee était parti juste après sans dire ou il allait. Naruto eut soudain une idée. Il parti en direction de la maison de Sasuké suivit de près par Gaara. Naruto frappe doucement et entra. La maison était plongé dans l'obscurité.Gaara longeait le mur a la recherche d'un interrupteur quand soudain Naruto reçut le poing d'un homme dans le ventre. Il recula et arrêta le deuxieme coup qui arrivait vers sa tête. Gaara alluma enfin la lumière et Naruto se retrouva en face de Sasuké qui lui lançait le regard le plus noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Naruto lâcha son poing et se recula rassuré.

- Ce n'est que toi j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait attaquer...  
Il reçut un autre coup de poing légèrement plus faible que celui d'avant et tomba à la renverse. Sasuké se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua de le frapper. Naruto arrêtait ces coups mais ne lui rendait pas ce qui étonnait fortement Gaara. Ce dernier se décida enfin à agir et tira Sasuké en arrière en l'installant sur une chaise lui ordonnant de se calmer. Naruto se releva et fixa Sasuké.

- Qu'es ce qui te prend idiot ?

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu le savais... tu m'as laissé dans l'ignor...

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit et la peine se peigna sur son visage.

- ... alors tu sais. Je suis désolé Sasuké elle ne voulait pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas aller contre sa volonté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'efface la mémoire.

- Pourquoi elle t'a pas effacé la mémoire toi ? Pourquoi elle l'a fait qu'avec moi ?

- Tu n'étais pas assez fort tu te laissais mourir elle devait faire quelque chose... Ou est-elle ? Ou elle est partie ? Tu l'a invoquée ? Elle doit surement être ici !

- Elle est partie. Elle a disparu.

Naruto n'attendit pas qu'il finisse. Il disparu en partant vers la sortie de Konoha. Ils avaient au moins vingt minutes de retard. Il allait arrivé a la sorti de Konoha quand il vit Mira revenir la tête basse a coté de Killer Bee. Celui ci avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Uchiwa et souriait à Naruto. Il soupira rassuré et sera Mira dans ses bras.

- Il doit me haïr... j'avais peur Naruto... peur qu'il sache la vérité et je lui sers sur un plateau.

- Mira va lui expliquer. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais fuir. Et si tu suivais tes conseils pour une fois.

Mira le fixa quelques minutes puis elle hocha la tête doucement. Il avait raison son frère devait connaitre la vérité. Enfin une grosse partie de la vérité. Elle prit doucement la main de Naruto et celle de Killer Bee et ils partirent vers la maison de Sasuké. Gaara était assis en face de lui et essayait de le calmer ce qui semblait bien marcher jusqu'à ce que le brun vit Mira. Gaara du rassoir Sasuké pour pouvoir laissé Mira s'assoir en face de lui. Elle le fixa calmement.

- Commençons pas le tout début. C'était bien avant notre naissance, juste avant que Juubi soit enfermer. Aucun mortel ne pouvait enfermer se monstre. I n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire. La sœur du Juubi , le Tsubaki. C'était un démon de la même puissance que Juubi et elle avait une particularité très spécial. Elle pouvait se transformé en humain et elle n'était pas comme son frère. Elle aidait les humains. Un jour elle a accepter pour l'humanité d'aider une femme qui l'avait supplier de l'aider a vaincre le Juubi. Le Tsubaki a accepter.

- Mais qui lui a demandé? demanda Sasuké captivé par le récit de sa sœur.

- La première Uchiwa. Elle avait un pouvoir disparu très rechercher et puissant. Ses larmes pouvaient guérir n'importe qu'elle blessure. Elle avait aussi une arme, un katana que l'on nomme Célesta. On dit que la lame est blanche et qu'il y a au milieu une trainé de rubis. La poignée est incrusté de magnifique arme dit ton. Mais le Tsubaki en a une aussi. Une arme noire avec une trainé de rubis sur la lame et la poignée incrusté de topaze. Revenons a notre histoire. Le Tsubaki accepta d'aider la jeune Uchiwa. Mais le frère de l'Uchiwa voulait lui aussi abattre le Juubi. C'est la que l'histoire commence a déraillé. Quand la première Uchiwa et le Tsubaki sont arrivé, son frère venait de recevoir un coup mortel. La jeune femme entra dans une rage folle et a eux deux il réussirent a découper le Juubi en 9 morceau se qui donna naissance au démons a queue. Quand l'Uchiwa vit le corps de son frère on disait que toutes les larmes de son corps on coulé sur le corps de son frère et qu'elle a redonner la vie a son frère mort en perdant la sienne. Quand son frère c'est réveillé il a crut que le Tsubaki avait tué sa sœur et lui a donner la chasse. Elle a fuit pendant des siècle apeurer. puis ça peur est devenu une rage bouillante et elle a commencer à tuer et détruire.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes cette histoire ?

- Parce que c'est important. Revenons au jour de notre naissance. J'ai toujours eus un chakra extraordinaire. Mais j'étais faible physiquement et je tombais très vite malade. Mais je restais puissante mentalement. Quelques mois avant nos 7 ans le Tsubaki avait été trouvé et pour la première fois depuis des années certains ninjas de tous les pays se sont réuni et on réussi a combattre le Tsubaki et la bloqué pendant plusieurs mois. Mais le seule moyen de la détruire complétement ça aurait été de la sceller dans un corps et de tuer le porteur. Une personne de Konoha à parlé de moi au chef et ce dernier a demandé à certains ninja de venir me capturer. L'épisode de la capture tu le connais. On m'a emmener au camps et une vielle femme a commencer a sceller le Tsubaki en moi. C'était une douleur horrible j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Quand la femme a essayer d'abattre le couteau sur mon corps ma main la saisit et... le bras de la vielle dame fut arracher. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps mais je pouvais voir tout ce que je faisais... avec un simple poignard j'ai prit tellement de vie, j'entendais mon rire et je me voyais dans les flaques d'eau couverte du sang de tout ces ninja. Je les tuais tous sans pitié c'etait un vrai carnage. Quand je repris le contrôle de mon corps il n'y avait plus une seule personne en vie. Je les avais tous tué, et tout commençais a brulé. J'ai pris alors un décision. J'ai décidé de me faire passé pour morte. J'étais devenue dangereuse et j'étais une meurtrière. Je ne pouvais plus revenir a Konoha. J'avais trop peur de faire du mal au personne que j'aimais. Je suis donc parti dans la forêt. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace et pendant un an entier je me suis entrainé sans relâche. J'ai appris a survivre dans la nature a vivre comme un animal et j'ai décidé que j'étais capable de faire un tour a Konoha. Quand je t'ai aperçut a la fenêtre de l'hôpital. J'ai décidé que tu ne pouvais plus vivre avec mon souvenir. C'est moi qui est tout prit. Qui a sceller tes souvenirs pour ton bien. Je suis ensuite reparti sans jamais revenir. Avec le temps j'avais appris a connaitre la vrai Tsubaki et nous sommes devenu amie. J'ai rencontré Lily et Jasper et je leur ai appris tout ce que je savais et inversement. On a commencer a vivre ensemble dans une ancienne maison en plein milieu des bois. Un jour alors que j'allais chercher des provisions je suis tomber sur votre équipe. A l'époque je n'avais pas encore totalement fusionné avec le Tsubaki et mes yeux n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Naruto m'a tout de suite reconnu. C'est a se moment la qu'il est entré dans le secret. On se voyait une fois par mois maximum. Moi je continuais mon entrainement et quand j'ai atteint l'age de 14 ans j'ai fusionné avec Tsubaki. C'est encore a ce moment la que j'ai rencontré Mistick, Killer Bee et Megumi. Je suis devenu leur chef. Jasper et Lily étaient eux aussi sous mes ordres. Ensuite à mes seize an j'ai rencontré Gaara grâce a Naruto. A ces dix-sept ans Naruto a décidé de nous rejoindre. Il voulait prouvé qu'il pouvait contrôler Kyubi. Gaara et Killer Bee avaient tout les deux leurs vies mais il faisait parti de notre groupe. Les autres était tous sous mes ordres. Je les entrainais tous et je les ais tous aidé a fusionné avec leur démon. Il y a un an Tomoé et Viky nous on rejoins et j'ai commencer leur entrainement. Puis on avant de venir ici on a detruit une grosse partie de

- Tu as détruit. corrigea Naruto

- J'ai détruit une grosse partie de l'Akatsuki. Mais le chef et ces deux sous chef on réussi a nous échappée. Et donc Madara a décidé de se venger de moi. C'est lui qui arrivera dans cinq jour accompagné de Obito Uchiwa et de Itachi.

- Attend mais Itachi... Je veux dire quand il a su que tu étais vivante il est

- Il ne le sait pas Sasuké. Il est devenu trop mauvais. Je suis désolé Sasuké mais le Itachi que nous connaissions est mort.

- Mais... maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es parti... tu voulais me protégé. mais pourquoi m'avoir rendu la mémoire.

- Le sceau a dut devenir trop vieux et il c'est brisé. Je n'ai pas d'explication a ça Sasuké.

Mira resta assise et fixa son frère. Puis elle ce leva

- Nous devons continué l'entrainement. Les ninja de Konoha ne sont pas prêt a se battre contre Madara, Obito ni même Itachi.

- Les autres s'occuperont d'Obito je m'occuperais de Itachi et toi de Madara Mira;

- NON ! C'est à moi de me battre contre Itachi. J'ai toujours ma vengeance a avoir. C'est moi qui tuerais Itachi.

Mira fixa sont frère. Naruto la fixa inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuké soit mêlé a ses combats. C'est lui qui devait ce battre contre Itachi. Mira tourna son regard vers lui et il y vit une lumière de malice dans son regard. Naruto plongea sont regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa et projeta ses pensées

"- Mira tu sais qu'il ne peux pas le faire"

"- Non.. C'est une bonne Idée ça écartera tout doute a Madara. Si c'est Sasuké et Itachi qui se battent en duel. "

Puis elle ferma la communication. Elle regarda son frère et dit :

- D'accord se sera toi qui combattra Itachi.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de Sasuké et son sharingan s'activa

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre. Il est un peu court mais j'espère que vous avez tout compris. Si non je serais ravis de répondre a vos questions. Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. A la prochaine


	6. Chapter 5 : Bataille

Salut tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Ça faisait quatre jours que Sasuké s'entrainait. Sa sœur lui avait appris tous les secrets du sharingan. Il trouvait ça surprenant voir inimaginable que ça sœur ait autant de secret a lui dévoilé. Quand il ne s'entrainait pas elle lui racontait quelques épisodes de sa vie. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait était vraiment attaché à Naruto et qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Il sut aussi qu'elle l'observait de loin. Qu'elle avait prévenu Naruto qu'il était un espion et qu'il faisait seulement semblant de le chercher. Elle lui raconta aussi certain de ses voyages et des rencontres qu'elle avait faites. Sasuké était à chaque fois émerveillé. Naruto se joignait souvent à eut en ajoutant quelques détaillés. L'Uchiwa avait l'impression de replongé dans le passé, quand ils avaient sept ans et qu'ils se baladaient toute la journée dans les rues main dans la main. Mais ce bonheur était menacé. Tomoé et Viky avaient prévenu Mira que Madara, Obito et Itachi arriveraient demain dans la matinée. Mira c'était éclipsé après lui avoir dit. Naruto et lui se baladaient donc dans Konoha silencieux. Pendant ce temps Mira était allongé sur la falaise, les yeux fermés en pleine discussion avec le Tsubaki

-Tu penses que l'on va y arriver Tsubaki ?

**-****Madara est peut-être le plus fort Uchiwa. Mais toi Mira tu es la plus forte de Uchiwa et je ne te laisserais pas tomber**.

- Tsu… Camélia, j'ai encore des doutes. Il a le r…

**-Toi tu as les deux armes les plus puissantes. En plus Sasuké et Naruto ne te laisseront pas tomber. **

-Oui… Les autres arriveront a contrôlé Obito. Mais Sasuké… Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

**-Tu sais qu'il contrôlera le combat. Tu les a tous les deux observer tu sais qu'il ne se laissera pas tuer. **

-Camélia … j'ai des nausées ses temps si et j'ai tellement mal à la tête parfois.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est le stress. Tu es toujours stresser avant un combat. Va voir Tsunadé elle te dira la même chose. Sinon tu es contente, je te l'avais dit ton frère te pardonnera toujours. **

-Oui. Il a trop bien réagi. Je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus choqué. Mais ça a dut le soulager d'un poids. JE vais aller voit Tsunadé… j'ai encore mal la tête. Je te laisse repose toi bien.

**- Tu parles tu ne peux pas me laisser idiote je suis dans ton corps ! **

Mira sourit et rouvrit les yeux descendant dans le village jusqu'au bureau de Tsunadé.

Sasuké et Naruto était assis dans un parc. Sasuké fixa quelques instant Naruto et demanda :

- Alors... tu sors avec Mira depuis combien de temps ?

Naruto rougis légèrement et un sourire énorme s'étala sur son visage

- 5 ans, et depuis 3 ans on vie ensemble.

- ... c'est énorme... alors tu ne t'intéressait pas a buble gomme...

Sasuké reçut un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Ferme la idiot !( hurla Sakura. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et lui fit un énorme sourire) Salut Naruto tu vas bien ?

Naruto regarda la scène et éclata de rire. Dire qu'il y a quelques années c'est lui qui était à la place de Sasuké. Ces deux amis le regardèrent surpris. Il leur sourit et dit :

- Je vais très bien Sakura. Mais je crois que Sasuké a un mal de crane horrible.

- Ouais espèce de sauvage. Tu crois qu'on peux agresser les gens comme ça ! dit l'Uchiwa en se massant la tête.

- Qui es ce que tu traite de sauvage Uchiwa ? dit la rose en se tournant vers lui, furieuse.

- Toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sauvage on t'a jamais appris la politesse dans ta famille ?

-Tu vas voir toi... commença Sakura. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Mira arriver le visage blême. Naruto se leva et alla lui prendre la main.

- Oh Mira ne stress pas ça va aller. dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Ses yeux doré se levèrent vers lui et il sut qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Mais elle sourit et dit :

- Oui... je m'inquiète pour rien. Je vais aller me reposé.

Elle se leva et parti. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuké et Sakura :

- Je vous laisse les amoureux !

Puis il parti en courant dans la même direction que Mira sous les insultes de Sasuké et Sakura.

Après le départ de Naruto, Sasuké et Sakura se toisèrent. Puis la rose dit :

- Fait attention a toi demain. ça ferait de la peine à Naruto et à ta sœur que tu meures.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis fort.

Elle lui sourit tristement et parti. Sasuké resta dans le parc quelques minutes et rentra chez lui. Demain allait être un dure journée.

Le lendemain matin quand Naruto se réveilla, Mira n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva rapidement et la trouva dans le jardin assise au bord du bassin.

- Dans trois heures ... Naruto tu ne dois pas mourir. dit-elle en se tournant vers le blond. Naruto la regarda et hocha la tête. Il s'assit prêt d'elle en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Mira toi aussi tu ne dois pas mourir. Pour nous.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa l'eau.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda Naruto.

- Non... je lui dirais plus tard. Allons nous préparé.

Elle se leva et disparut a l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto la suivit silencieux.

Sasuké était debout depuis une heure. Il tait déjà prêt et il venait de finir de déjeuné. IL fit le tour de son appartement et rangea un peu puis il sorti, nerveux. Sakura se trouvait devant sa porte. Il la fixa et elle lui tendit un petit sac.

- Des pilules énergisante, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoins tu es toujours stresser avant un combat de grosse importance.

Il fixa Sakura et prit le sachet.

- Merci. Tu devrais retourné a l'hôpital ils auront surement besoins de toi.

Elle hocha la tête et parti. Sasuké lui aussi sorti et se promena dans les rues. Il vit Tomoé et Viky dans la ruelle. Ce dernier la tenait tellement proche de lui que leur visage se touchait presque. Il continua son chemin et il vit Kiba qui discutait avec Sakura qui semblait sortir de l'hopital. Il continua de marcher et alla s'assoir sur un banc et rentra dans Megumi. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Soudain une alarme sonna et le sol se mit a sonner. Megumi resta stable et regarda vers l'entré de Konoha.

- Ils sont déjà là !

Ils se précipitèrent a l'entré de Konoha; Mira et Naruto était déjà la et fixai trois silhouette qui était a l'entré de Konoha. Les autres jinchuriki arrivèrent aussi. Mira était la plus avancé, les autres se tenais a au moins trois pas d'elle. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui était juste derrière elle.

- Madara. ça fait un moment que l'on ne c'etait pas rencontré. Tu n'as pas changé.

- Je te retournerais bien le compliment mais je vois que tu es devenu un jolie jeune femme. Dommage que je vais devoir te tuer.

- Tu penses que je ne vais pas me battre pleinement parce que mon frère ainé ta rejoins. Détrompe toi ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il n'est plus de notre coté.

- Notre ? Oh je vois tu as enfin révélé la vérité a ton petit frère.

Sasuké se raidit à coté d'elle. Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuké et murmura quelque chose a Mira. Cette dernière hocha la tête et dit :

- Pourrais tu laissé le bouclier tranquille. Tu es arriver un peu trop a l'avance voit tu.

- Oh je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour poireauté alors je préféré en finir rapidement avec toi et tes amies jinchuriki. dit-il en riant. Elle fit plusieurs pas en avant en faisant apparaitre une épée noir incruster de rubis.

- L'arme du Tsubaki. Tu sais la faire apparaitre. Ton niveau a dut augmenter énormément

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'avancer doucement en le fixant. Il fit aussi apparaitre un sabre mais ne bougea pas. Le groupe de jinchuriki c'etait réuni autour de Naruto et fixai Obito. Sasuké était en face de Itachi et ils se fixaient le bouclier s'effondra et Mira se jeta sur Madara. Naruto n'avait pas bougé mais Lily Jasper et Mystick avaient sauté sur Obito. Itachi et Sasuké continuaient de se fixer. Itachi fit un pas en avant et Sasuké aussi. Madara et Mira livraient un combat acharné a chaque fois que leur lame entraient en contact il y avait des étincelles. Obito était attaqué de toute part et reculait a chaque coup. Tomoé et Viky était prêt de Naruto et fixai le combat de Mira. Naruto leur avait donner des ordres très précis et ils comptaient bien faire ce qu'il disait. Naruto se joignis au autres jinchuriki les laissant seuls. Itachi resta sans bougé. Sasuké perdit patiente et se jeta sur Itachi. Se dernier évitait tout ses coups. Sasuké continuais a l'attaquer

- Elle avait confiance en toi et tu l'as trahit. Elle a tout fait pour toi ! Elle a essayer de te rendre la vie plus facile avec Papa et toi tu la remercie en essayant de la tué ! hurla Sasuké. Toutes se fins de phrases était appuyer par un coup de katana que Itachi arrêtait avec un kunaï.

- Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as toujours pas grandit Sasuké. répondit Itachi. Avec une force impressionnante il envoya Sasuké dans un mur. Ce dernier se releva et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son frère. Encore une fois après quelques échange Itachi l'envoya dans un mur. Tomoé et Viky n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sasuké sentis une rage l'envahir. Il se releva une nouvelle fois et attaqua Itachi avec d'énormes flammes noires. Les flammes disparurent presque aussi tôt.

- Je vous détestais ! Vous étiez toujours dans mes pattes. Toujours a me rabaisser devant papa ! dit Itachi. Sasuké se figea quelques seconde. Se fut assez pour qu'Itachi réussissent a lui entailler la joue avant qu'il ne bloque son kunaï. Mais Itachi ne le regardait plus. Il s'était retourné et fixai Mira et Madara. Viky et Tomoé avait bougé faisant barrage entre Madara et Mira. Cette dernière était allonger sur le sol sonné. Les deux jinchuriki furent expédié facilement au sol et Madara s'avança vers Mira avec son Katana. Sasuké fit un pas en avant pour essayer d'empêcher Madara de toucher a sa sœur mais il était trop loin. Alors que Madara allait abattre son Katana sur sa sœur, Itachi lui faucha les jambes et tira sa sœur en arrière. Madara s'écroula en hurlant de rage. Mira se releva en s'aidant d'Itachi.

- Je crois que tu es grillé. murmura t-elle.

- Non tu crois ? Moi je penses qu'il ne l'a pas encore vu...

- arrête c'est pas le moment de plaisanté ! coupa telle. Sasuké regarda la scène sans comprendre. Tomoé et Viky se relevèrent en gémissant. Madara se releva le regard sombre.

- J'ai toujours douté de toi Itachi. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais de son coté.

- Il faut être bête pour ne pas sans douté. C'est ma petite sœur. C'est elle qui me protégeais avant. répliqua Itachi.

Madara se releva et ramassa son katana. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage.

- Alors je me ferais un plaisir de tous vous tuer !

Mira ramassa son arme et Itachi sorti un second kunaï. Madara fonça vers eux a une vitesse folle. Il était tellement rapide qu'il en devenais presque flou. Itachi l'esquiva et Mira le bloqua. Madara fit quelques pas en arrière et rattaqua. Itachi se plaça devant sa sœur et bloqua la seconde attaque, il tomba au sol et Mira se jeta sur Madara le faisant reculé de plusieurs pas. Elle enchainait les coups tellement vite que l'on pourrais croire qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Itachi se releva et se joignit au combat. Madara était surpassé. Il ne savait plus ou donné de la tête. Mira l'attaquait avec son Katana avec force et Itachi lui tendait des pièges de toutes sorte essayant de le faire tomber ou de planté son kunaï dans ses jambes ou ses bras. Il continua de reculer et il se retrouva dos à dos avec Obito. Ce dernier avait la respiration saccadé. Il dit :

- Madara je vais avoir du mal avec eux.

- Itachi nous a lâcher en plus. Mais je tuerais cette gamine ! dit-il. Il déploya alors un chakra énorme et sa vitesse augmenta. Mira n'eut pas le temps de bouger, il fonçait vers elle avait un katana. Itachi se plaça entre elle et lui et le katana le transperça. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Mira tomba à genoux et hurla. Madara recula avec son sabre couvert de sang.

- Et un de moins. Maintenant a toi gamine !

Il s'avança vers Mira et allait abattre la lame quand elle se leva d'un bond et brisa d'un coup de poing la lame.

- Toi tu vas payez ! hurla t-elle. Ses yeux était devenu encore plus doré et a la place de ses dents ou pouvait voir des crocs. Ses cheveux noir devenais de plus en plus clair jusqu'à devenir blond et sa peau blanche prit un belle teinte doré. Une puissance phénomenal provenais d'elle. Madara recula le plus vite possible mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'envoya dans le mur qui s'ecroula sur le corps de Madara. Apres quelques minutes il se releva la respiration courte.

- Qu'elle colère. Pourtant tu n'as pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Sasuké fut tiré en arrière. Il paniqua et se débâti.

-C'est moi Sasuké. N'interviens pas et aide nous avec Obito. Je la surveille ! murmura Naruto. Sasuké se calme et obéit a contre cœur a Naruto en se joignant au autres jinchuriki. Mira fixa Madara et une voix froide provenant d'elle retentis :

- Madara Uchiwa. Je vais te tuer a feux doux en te torturant le plus possible !

Tout les poils de Naruto se redressèrent. Mira n'était plus la. Le Tsubaki avait prit sa place.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus. A la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 6 : nouvelles

Salut. Tout d'abord pour commencer j'ai quelques mois de retard sur mon chapitre et je voulais m'excuser. j'ai eut des problèmes familial ensuite des problèmes avec mon réseau et finalement mon ordinateur a beuger. Mais maintenant je mis remet en pleine forme. et j'aimerais répondre a Belldandy55555 . Oui Mira se conduit comme un enfants gâté et colérique. Oui c'est la chef d'un groupe surpuissant. Mais je n'ai pas fini ma fiction. Je n'ai donc qu'une seule chose a dire. Mira est stresser d'être revenu a Konoha et agis autrement de ce qu'elle a l'habitude de faire et c'est seulement dans les chapitres suivant qu'on voit qui elle est vraiment. en faites on peut même dire que le caractère de Mira est plutôt celui du Tsubaki. Ce n'est pas un ange et Sasuké aussi, elle l'accuse de beaucoup de chose en effet et j'admet qu'elle exagéré. Mais tout cela est fait exprès. C'est la toute la force de l'écriture, c'est que petit a petit on découvre des choses. Il faut d'abord lire tout avant de pouvoir juger les personnages. Donc je suis desoler si je t'ai deçut. Mais je n'ai pas fini ma fiction et tu veras que plus tard Mira change completement.

* * *

Naruto resta silencieux en regardant le Tsubaki. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Madara lui sauta dessus. Elle l'esquiva facilement et d'un seul coup elle l'envoya dans le mur. Il se releva doucement et fixa le Tsubaki. La démone se précipita sir Madara a une vitesse incroyable et défonça Madara qui vola sur plusieurs mètre en crachant du sang. Elle rit et fixa le corps d'Itachi quelques secondes et elle se remit a regarder Madara avec une lumière de rage dans les yeux.

- Tu n'imagine même pas a qu'elle point elle est furieuse. Je suis sur qu'elle pourrait te tuer elle même avec ma méthode.

On pouvait voir qu'elle se délectait de ses paroles. Madara se releva et fixa Tsubaki.

- Je gagnerais...

Mais avant qu'il ne finissent sa phrase elle était déjà sur lui et l'avait transpercer à l'épaule avec son bras. Le sang gicla et elle se retira violemment avant que Madara ne réagisse. Mais Madara se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur. Elle sourit sadiquement et se mit a lécher le sang sur ses doigts. Elle s'accroupit et attrapa un kunai sur le sol. Elle se mit à rire et une force invisible propulsa Madara contre le mur alors que des sangles invisible l'immobilisèrent. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

- Tu vas me supplier de te tuer. Elle se mit alors a découper petit a petit tout les morceau de peau qu'elle voyait mettant sa chair a nu. Elle ressemblait a une personne qui épluchait un légume. Madara hurla de douleur et elle semblait s'en réjouir. Elle lui arracha sa veste et son haut en résille et découpa une nouvelle fois la peau jusqu'au cou. Presque rien ne saignait. Elle sourit devant son oeuvre d'art et se mit a entailler la chair de son ennemi un peu partout mais de manière a infliger le maximum de douleur et a éviter a ce qu'il se vide de son sang. Naruto regarda la scène comme insensible. Il avait déjà vu pire et il savait qu'elle continuerais en plus osez. De l'autre coter la tête de Obito venait de tomber dans un bruit mat, trancher par Sasuké et Megumi. Ils se mirent tous a regarder la scène silencieux. Madara essayait de se libérer mais Tsubaki était de plus en pus démoniaque. Elle avait enfoncé sa lame dans les bras tellement loin que Naruto était certain qu'elle était dans l'os. Elle se mit a la bouger de haut en bas et Naruto imagina l'os qui se fissurait petit à petit. Madara avait la tête rejeter en arrière et hurlait de douleur. Elle laissa le kunai dans son bras et en ramassa un autre qu'elle planta dans la cuisse de l' lui fit subir le même traitement a tout les os de ses bras et jambes riant au éclat comme si les cris de douleurs de Madara était sa source de vie. Elle fit alors apparaître deux poignard et les enfonça dans les mains de son prisonniers. La lame ressorti de l'autre coter et s'enfonça dans le mur. Le ténébreux était au bord de évanouissement. Il haletait et gémissait de douleur. La démone attrapa un sceau d'eau et lui jeta a la figure pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il se remit a hurler et a trembler. Naruto imaginait très bien la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en sentant l'eau geler couler sur sa chair brûlante, la différence de température a du provoquer une brûlure atroce. Tout le monde regardait la scène pétrifier. Viky elle c'était retourner et vomissait un peu plus loin. Tomoé prêt d'elle n'arrivait pas a arracher son regard a la scène. Mais Naruto savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle fit apparaître des flammes dans ses mains et se mit a brûler les pieds et les mains de son prisonniers avec un sourire sur le visage. Madara avait reprit ses cris de douleur et bougeait pour essayer de s'échapper mais tout se resserrait autour de lui. Il suffoquais et commençais un nouvelle fois a tourner de l'œil. Mais elle le réveilla une nouvelle fois. Elle appuya alors une nouvelle fois sur le kunai planter das une de ses cuisses et cette fois si tout le monde l'entendit se fissurer en deux et vit l'os blanc sortir juste au dessus de la rotule prenant deux direction différente. Madara hurla et pour le faire taire la démone lui donna un coup de poing dans les poumons. Du sang gicla sur elle et la tête de Madara tomba sur son torse du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il murmura faiblement en tremblant.

- tue moi... Je t'en supplie tu moi.

Le Tsubaki eut un sourire vainqueur et fit apparaître une lame noir. Elle allait l'enfoncer dans le corps de l'Uchiwa quand celui ci disparu dans une fumée blanche. La démone hurla de fureur et de frustration et chercha après le coupable. Naruto vit alors une femme de 25 ans marcher vers eut elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux vert foncé. Elle sourit et fixa le Tsubaki :

- Tu es déçut ? Mais il est a moi et je ne te laisserais plus jouer avec lui. Tu as de la chance que mon chéri soit autant blesser sinon je t'aurais démoli petite démone !

La démone fonça vers elle et leurs deux épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit infernal et sous une pluie d'étincelles. Un nuage de poussière se leva rendant impossible toute vision extérieur. Naruto entendait juste les lames se frotter l'une a l'autre et les cris de rage du démon de Mira. Puis il eut un flash lumineux qui les éblouis tous et la rousse disparu alors que son rire résonnait au loin. Tsubaki resta debout son épée pendait au bout de son bras. Elle la fit disparaître dans un mouvement remplit de rage et marcha jusqu'au corps d'Itachi. Elle s'agenouilla et petit a petit elle se retransforma. Ses cheveux blond devinrent noire et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur teinte doré. Elle posa sa tête sur le corps de Itachi et ses longs cheveux cachèrent son visage, mais Sasuké la voyait trembler. Une lumière verte commença a grandir sur le corps de Itachi jusqu'à les illuminé complètement. Quand la lumière disparut Mira était évanouit sur le torse de son frère qui respirait bruyamment en hoquetant comme si il venait de remonter a la surface. Sasuké fixa la scène bouché bée et Naruto souleva Mira dans ses bras et regarda tout le monde.

- Tomoé Viky vous brûlez le corps de Obito. Megumi et Mistick aider Sasuké a aller a l'hôpital il tient plus sur ses jambes. Lily , Jasper, ils ne sont pas très loin donc aller les prévenir. Gaara et Kiler bee vous venez avec moi aidez Itachi a marcher lui aussi a besoins d'aller a l'hôpital après le coup qu'il a reçut.

Ils hochèrent la tête et obéirent. Kiler bee et Gaara aidèrent Itachi a se relever et Megumi et Mistick soulevèrent légèrement Sasuké. Arriver a l'hôpital Mira est directement prise en charge par Tsunadé et Sakura s'occupa des deux frères. Naruto aida Tsunadé a nettoyer le sang et s'assit sur une chaise la regardant faire. L'Hokagé s'arrêta et le regarda :

- Vous avez réussi.

- On a tuer Obito mais Madara a réussi a s'enfuir grace a une fille blonde avant que Tsubaki ait le temps de l'achever.

Il lui expliqua en evitant les details gore du combats puis lui raconta l'arriver de la rousse. Leblonde hocha la tete et dit ;

- Avec des blessures pareil ils ne reviendront pas avant un moment.

Naruto hocha la tête et regarda Mira qui dormais paisiblement. Tsunadé soupira s'assit et dit :

- Naruto pour la prise de sang c'est positif. je sais pas si je dois...

- Ne dis rien pour l'instant s'il te plais. coupa t-il en souriant. La ninja légendaire accepta et se leva :

- J'ai des rapports a aller lire a plus tard Naruto.

Ce dernier sourit et resta la silencieux.

* * *

Sasuké sorti de la salle d'examen et fut surpris de voir Megumi assise sur une chaise. Elle se leva et sourit.

- Alors une jambe casser je suppose.

- Non juste une entorse. Tu es rester ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Bien sur. Tu veux aller voir Mira ou ton frère ?

- ... Je suppose que mon frère est dans la chambre de Mira.

Megumi sourit et l'aida un peu a avancer. Il toque a la porte et c'est Naruto qui ouvre. Itachi était assis prêt de Mira qui était réveiller et ils discutaient. Il entra boitillant un peu Megumi sur ses tallons. Naruto aida Sasuké a s'asseoir et Mira sourit en le voyant.

- Sasuké, tu n'as rien de grave j'espère.

Il sourit a sa sœur et dit :

- Une petite entorse. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que Itachi est encore debout tu vois

Mira grimaça un peu et murmura :

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre... Sasuké je te l'ai dit j'ai le même don que la première...

- Sauf que Itachi était mort...

- Avec Tsubaki je peux ressuscité les personnes mortes dans l'heure... J'ai sauver plusieurs personnes comme ça.

Sasuké la regarda et soupira. Naruto sourit et dit :

- Megumi tu ramène Sasuké chez lui. Il faut qu'il aille se reposer. Sasuké ça te dérange que ton frère dorme chez toi ?

Sasuké regarda son frère silencieux et après quelques secondes il dit :

- Non ça me dérange pas du tout.

Ils sortirent donc laissant le couple seul. Naruto soupira et dit :

- C'est positif. Tu compte faire quoi ?

Elle le regarda et tourna la tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Je ne sais pas tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'accord Naruto. Et notre vie est bien trop...

- Mira... Tsunadé m'a proposé de devenir Hokagé. ça réglerais tout nos problèmes. On aurait une maison, nos amis et on sera sur d'avoir de l'argent. Mais si tu ne veux pas rester a Konoha je ne resterais pas.

La jeune femme le regarda et dit :

- Naruto c'est ton rêve de devenir Hokagé. Fait le. Tu en a toujours rêvé. Je te suivrais ou que tu iras Naruto tu le sais. Même si je ne supporte pas trop cet puis maintenant il y aura mes frères.

Naruto sourit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il était tellement ravi. elle sourit et se tourna une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre.

- Naruto... nos problèmes sont donc tous réglés .?

Il la regarda surpris et dit :

- Non. Madara rode toujours.. il y a cet étrange fille et on n'a toujours pas réussi a réconcilier Tsubaki et se village.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

* * *

Sasuké et Itachi allaient sortirent de l'hôpital quand ils croisèrent Sakura elle leur sourit et dit :

- Oh faites tu félicitera ta sœur pour moi. C'est super qu'elle soit enceinte de Naruto tu trouves pas ?

Sasuké regarda la rose choqué et Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Megumi regarda Sakura et sourit :

- Mira ne peux pas être enceinte elle nous l'aurait dit.

Sakura la regarda et dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Elle vient de faire une prise de sang et c'est positif. Elle est enceinte de trois semaines. Elle vient juste de l'apprendre après tout elle a peut être pas eut le temps de vous le dire.

Sasuké et Itachi se fixèrent et firent demi-tour en courant presque Megumi derrière eux. Ils rentrèrent sans frapper et découvrirent Mira et Naruto qui riait. Mira tourna la tête vers eux et sourit :

- vous avez oubliez quelques choses les garçons ?

Sasuké s'assit sur une chaise essoufflé et Itachi dit :

- On vient de croisé Sakura. Elle nous a dit que tu étais enceinte c'est vrai ?

Elle rougit un peu et murmura ;

- Oui.. je suis enceinte de Naruto...

Itachi sourit et la serra dans ses bras et Sasuké éclata de rire. Enceinte. Il allait devenir tonton. Il sourit et se leva pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras et les féliciter. Enfin un enfant. Mira devint rouge de honte et Naruto se trémoussa sur sa chaise gêner. Tsunadé arriva alors avec un appareil étrange et dit :

- On dirait que tout le monde est au courant. Vous voulez voir l'échographie ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et laissèrent Tsunadé placé le gel et les ultrasons. Une image en couleur du ventre de sa sœur se mit sur l'écran et Tsunadé écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous avez pas chaumé vous avez trois fétus. Mira tu es enceinte de triplé. Naruto tomba de sa chaise surpris et Mira sourit gêner.

- Je crois que je vais avoir du boulot dans neuf mois.

Tout le monde eclata de rire et Megumi alla aider Naruto a se relever

* * *

Sasuké : Je suis tonton genial !

Itachi : Je suis vivant et je vais devenir tonton !

Mira : taisez vous j'essais de dormir !

Sasuké et Itachi ; ... -_-'

et voila la fin de ce chapitre. Il a été long a arriver mais j'espere qu'il vous a plus. Si vous avez des questions n'hesiter pas ^_^.


	8. Chapter 7 : Megumi

Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

Lily était assise dans le bois et soupirait. Ils etaient en retard. En retard de quatre jours et elle en avait assez d'attendre. Mais Jasper avait preparer un camp et ils etaient plutot bien installer donc elle c'etait dit qu'elle pouvait attendre deux ou trois jours. Jasper etait déja en train de remballer leurs affaires pendant qu'elle surveillait les alentours. Il manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attaquer par des ninja mercenaire. Jasper la rejoigna une heure plus tard. Tout etait remballer et personne n'aurait pu penser que quelqu'un avait campé ici pendant trois jours. Il leur avait déja fallu une journé et demi pour arriver au point de RDV. Elle soupira elle avait envi de rentrer rapidement pour avoir des nouvelles de Mira. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller tres bien les derniers jours. Elle releva la tete en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Jasper était déja debout et fixait les nouveaux venu. Il y avait une femme au long cheveux rouge et au yeux rouge sang elle devait avoir 35 ans maximum. A coter d'elle se trouvait un homme de 37 ans au cheveux brun en bataille et des yeux bleu marine. Un peu deriere eux il y avait un homme de cinquante ans au cheveux noir et au yeux noir aussi. Lily s'avança vers eut en disant :

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! On vous attend depuis quatre jours !

L'homme le plus jeune sourit et dit :

- Oui nous aussi nous somme ravi de te voir. On y va ?

Lily soupira et montra la voix.

Mira etait enfin sorti de l'hopital. Naruto avait été la chercher s e matin et se cretin ne l'avait meme pas prevenur ! Il avait donc été a l'hopital pour rien, et en plus il avait du supporter Saukra qui ne s'etait pas gener pour se moquer de lui. Il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux furieux. Depuis une semaine il evitait de rester chez lui a cause de son grand frere. Il passait donc le plus de temps dehors. Il passait souvent ses journée avec Mira et ces soiré avec Megumi. Lui et elle c'etait vachement rapproché en une semaine. Pour une gamine de seize ans il la trouvait tellement mature et sur d'elle. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer de fille comme elle. Elle savait juger une personne du premier regard et elle savait toujours parler de bon sujet et s'arretait quand il le fallait. On aurait dit une adulte avec un passer lourd plutot qu'une gamine sortant a peine de la puberter. Il l'adorait et etait inlassablement attirer vers elle. Il s'arreta en entendant Naruto crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Mira rire. Il tourna la tete et remarqua enfin qu'il etait en face de chez Naruto. Il etait allonger dans l'herbe essoufflé et regardait Mira les yeux pétillant. Mira était allonger sur une chaise longue un livre dans la main et riait. Il sourit et sursauta en sentant quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il regarda la jeune fille qui venait de l'attraper et ne fut presque pas surpris de voir Megumi lui sourire. Elle avait un sac de course dans les mains et il avait aperçut deriere elle la silhouette de Viky.

- Alors beau tenebreux on c'est perdu ? dit-elle. Sasuké la regarda et dit :

- Non pas du tout je me demandais si je pouvais m'incruster pour le déjeuner.

Mira leva la tete et quand elle le vit son visage s'eclaira. Naruto se releva d'un bond et dit :

- Oh Sasuké t'es la. On se demandait quand tu allais arriver.

Sasuké le regarda legerement irriter

- Tu veux rire idiot ! Tu m'as meme pas prevenu que ma soeur sortait de l'hopital aujourd'hui !

Naruto eut un rire gener et il dit :

- J'ai du oublier..

Sasuké se mit a piquer un sprint et Naruto parti en courant sous les rires de Mira et Megumi. Tomoé sorti de la maison en baillant et murmura :

- Oh vous faites du bruit la.

Il alla aider Viky a porter les sac de courses et tout deux rentrèrent a l'intérieur. Naruto s'arrêta a la sorti de Konoha essoufflé. Il avait réussi a semer Sasuké et il eut un sourire de victoire jusqu'au moment ou il sentis un kunai s'enfonçer dans son dos. Il se tendit comme un arc.

Sasuké retourna a la maison sans avoir trouver Naruto. Il devait avouer qu'il etait bien plus rapide qu'avant. Mira sourit en le voyant et il prit une chaise pour s'assoir pret d'elle.

- alors tu ne l'as pas trouver ?

- Non il a filler. Il est rapide mais des qu'il revient.

- Calme toi. J'ai vu que tu t'es rapprocher de Megumi. C'est super

- C'est une ado...

- Oh Sasuké l'amour n'as pas d'age. Et puis il te suffi d'attendre deux ans et finalement je crois que Megumi t'aime bien.

Il eut un petit sourire et dit :

- Si tu le pense.

Mais leur conversation fut interompu par trois silhouette encapuchonne qui poussait Naruto pour qu'il avance. Ce dernier essayait de se rebeler mais sans succes. Mira se leva et fixa les trois silhouette quelques secondes. Elle sourit ensuite et dit :

- Oh Ayari laisse Naruto tranquille.

Lily apparut deriere eux en souriant.

-Je vous l'avez dit refiler le pognon.

Sasuké regarda les personne sans comprendre. Les trois personne enlevèrent leur manteau et il vit deux homme et une femme sourire.

- Sasuké je te presente Mino, Shina et Ayari. Ce sont d'ancien amis.

Ils sourirent et Naruto se retourna furieux.

- Vous manquez pas de culot ! Non mais sérieux pourquoi toute vos mauvaise blague sont contre moi !

- Mais non chaton par contre toi. C'est Ayari qui te prend toujours pour cible. dit Shina en souriant. Jasper arriva pret de Naruto et dit :

- Il faut dire tu es trop distrait c'est donc facile de t'attraper.

Naruto rougis de colère et attrapa Jasper le traînant a l'arrière de la maison.

- Je vais te montrer qui est distrait moi.

Mira sourit et les invita a entrer. Ils s'installèrent autour de l'immense table et Lily se mit a cuisiner en faisant remarquer a tout le monde que Megumi et Mistick avaient vraiment maltraité la cuisine. Shina alla lui donner un coup de main. Sasuké s'assit a table un peu timide. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe qu'il était exclu de la vie de sa sœur. Mira sourit doucement en voyant Naruto et Jasper arriver en rigolant. Jasper était juste un peu décoiffe. Sasuké eut un faible sourire et le blond s'assit a coter de lui. Le repas fut très animé. Les rires et les histoire fusaient de toute part. Plus le temps passait plus Sasuké se sentait exclue pourtant Naruto et Megumi essayaient vraiment de le faire participer a la conversation. Mais rien n'a faire il n'arrivait jamais a se mettre dans le bain. Au bout d'un moment Ayari le regarda et dit :

- T'es bien digne de ton père aussi il disait pas un mot

Sasuké blanchit et regarda Ayari puis il se leva avec un faux sourire.

- Je vais y aller Itachi vas s'inquiéter sinon.

Megumi le regarda se lever et le suivit.

- Je t'accompagne il faut que j'aille au course j'ai oublier quelque chose la dernière fois.

Sasuké ne protesta pas et sorti rapidement de la maison Megumi sur les talons. Mira fixait Ayari et celui ci leva les mains comme si il se rendait

- Je voulais pas le vexé Mira. c'était juste une remarque en l'air.

Sasuké continua a avancé la tête basse. Megumi attrapa sa main et le regarda.

- Il ne voulait pas être méchant Sas..

- Megumi tu as déjà eut l'impression que tu ne pourrais plus jamais faire parti de la vie de quelqu'un parce que tu as été trop longtemps absent ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le regarda.

- ça ne m'est jamais arriver Sasuké. Mais tu fais parti de la vie de Mira, c'est juste qu'il te faut un peu de temps...

- Ils sont tous tellement proche d'elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma place de frère. Je ne sers plus a rien.

Elle le regarda et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche.

- depuis que j'ai 4 ans je vis seule. Ma famille m'a renier après que le village est sceller Nibi en moi. J'ai errer des années seule et j'ai dut apprendre rapidement a me débrouiller seule.

- tu as dut devenir adulte.. coupa Sasuké. Megumi hocha la tête.

- Quand j'ai rejoins le groupe j'avais 9 ans. Jasper, Lily, Shina Mino était déjà la. Je me suis sentis exclues au début. J'avais l'impression d'etre incomprise d'etre laissé de coter. Pourtant ils essayaient de me rendre la vie plus facile. Shina et Lily etaient au petit soin pour moi. Mira était toujours presente quand je n'allais pas bien. Mino et Jasper essayaient toujours de me faire rire. Et puis petit a petit je me suis intégrer au groupe et j'ai eut l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. Pour moi Lily et Shina sont des mamans. Mira est une grande sœur et Jasper et Mino sont des papas qui aurait du faire clown dans la vie. Apres ça j'ai aidé les autres a s'habituer. C'est grace a eut si je suis toujours en vie Sasuké.

L'Uchiwa le regarda et Megumi se leva en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas sorti de la vie de Mira. Sinon elle ne serait pas rester et elle n'aurait pas accepter de rester ici. Tu fais parti de notre grande famille maintenant.

Sasuké sourit un peu et prit la main de Megumi.

- Merci. De m'avoir remonter le moral.

Elle sourit et dit :

- Mais de rien mon beau ténébreux.

Ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre. Sasuké pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur et sentir son souffle sur lui. Ses yeux bleus etait plongés dans les siens et son visage s'approchait de plus en plus. Puis soudainement elle recula et tourna le dos. Sasuké reprit ses esprits et elle murmura :

- Désoler... excuse moi c'est de ma faute.

Sasuké posa sa main sur son épaule.

- ça va Megumi ?

Elle tourna vers lui un visage rayonnant. Un visage qu'il avait déja vu des milliers de fois quand sa soeur etait malade, ou quand Naruto ne voulait pas les inquieter. Un visage si parfait mais tellement faux. Sasuké la serra contre lui.

- Désoler.. je voulais pas te faire de mal. ..

Megumi resta contre lui surprise. Et le serra contre lui.

Mira s'assit dehors et se mit a regarder le ciel. Naruto la rejoins et se mit a la masser.

- Qu'es ce que tu as ?

- rien..

- Vas le voir. murmura Naruto. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit. Elle se leva et le remercia du regard en partant vers le quartier Uchiwa. Elle fut surprise de voir Sasuké et Megumi enlaçer. Elle s'avança vers eut et se racla la gorge. Sasuké leva la tete surpris et rougis legerement alors que Megumi se recula completement rouge et gener.

- Je... je dois y aller a plus tard Sasuké.

Elle parti en courant et Mira tendit une main vers elle hesitant a la poursuivre mais elle allait vers la maison. Elle regarda alors Sasuké.

- Faut que je te parles. A la maison.

Sasuké la regarda et hocha la tete. Il marcherent cote a cote silencieux. Quand ils arriverent dans le quartier Uchiwa, elle regarda autour d'elle le regard triste. Sasuké ouvrit la porte et elle entra en le remerciant d'un sourire. Il s'installa sur un canapé et la regarda;

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Elle s'assit a coter de lui et prit sa main.

- Je sais que j'ai été horrible depuis qu'on c'est revus. Je sais que je n'ai fais que des betises. Que je t'ai laissez dans l'ignorance. Excuse moi Sasuké.

Sasuké la regarda un peu surpris et sourit:

- Excuse accepter.

Elle sourit et Sasuké ebourifia ses cheveux.

- Dit moi tu me laisseras etre parrain d'au moins un de tes petits monstres ?

Elle rit et dit :

- Si tu veux mais Mino voulais aussi etre parrain.

- Y'en aura trois donc je penses que tu vas avoir le choix.

- Oui Toi Itachi et Mino.

- Itachi...

- Sasuké, je sais qu'il n'a pas été le grand frere parfait. Mais il a sacrifier sa vie pour nous. Tu pourrais peut etre discuter avec lui. Je te demande pas de le pardonner, juste d'essayer de rester amical.

- D'accord. Mira... c'est peut etre indiscret et completement hors sujet. Mais tu peux me raconter l'histoire de Megumi...

Mira le regarda d'abord surprise et dit ;

- D'apres ce que nous a dit Megumi elle est né dans un petit village assez... disons qu'il etait a cheval sur les regles. Si une personne n'entrait pas dans leur cadre il etait facilement supprimer définitivement. Megumi faisait parti de ses personnes.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien disons que il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui naissent avec des cheveux bleu fluo.

- Ses cheveu..

- Je n'ai pas fini. Ses parents on essayer de faire disparaître cette couleur avec des tonnes de teinture noir. Mais chaque fois ses cheveux redevenait bleus. Plus elle grandissait plus il essayaient de rendre ses cheveux sombre. A chaque couleur le bleu fonçait mais ils restaient quand même bleus. A ses quatre ans le chef du village a eut une idée. Il se débarrasserait de Megumi en la transformant en jinchuriki. Mais elle a survécu et c'est encore plus fait rejeter. Quand elle a eut cinq ans ses parents on essayer de la tuer et elle est parti du village après avoir survécu a un bain de sang. Elle a ensuite été recueillit par une vielle femme éloigner du village. Cette vielle dame la éduquer comme sa propre fille et la entraîné. Mais un jour alors qu'elle rentrait d'une petite promenade Megumi la retrouver morte sur le sol, dans son propre sang. Pendant des années elle a chercher a se venger et quand elle a retrouver les assassins de la dame elle les a tuer sans pitié de sang froids. Elle a dit qu'après avoir fait ça elle se sentait vide.. qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Elle a donc essayer de mettre fin a ses jours plusieurs fois sans jamais réussir. C'est lors de cette période qu'on la trouver. On la recueillis et on l'a aider a reprendre ses esprit. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle, qu'elle fassent parti de notre famille. Shina et Lily étaient toujours a la protéger. Et je t'avouerais que j'avais l'impression de t'avoir sous les yeux. Ce que tu étais devenu, ce que tu deviendrais après avoir tuer Itachi. Je me suis fais la promesse que tu ne deviendrais jamais comme ça et j'ai commencer a jouer avec toi comme une marionnette. Je t'ai surveiller pendant des années dans l'ombre détruisant tes espoirs de victoire sur Itachi. Mais tu ne renonçais pas. J'ai tout essayer je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme Megumi. Quand tu as été chez Orochimaru j'avais redoublé ma vigilance. J'ai faillis me faire attraper plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Mais revenons a Megumi. Elle a mit quatre ans a nous faire entièrement confiance. Et un jour je les ait envoyer en mission avec Mistick et Tomoé qui venait de nous rejoindre. J'avais bien vu que Megumi était tombé amoureuse de Tomoé. Mais lui il ne voulait pas d'elle et disons qu'a l'époque il était très direct encore plus qu'avant. Il lui a dit que si un jour un homme poserait ses mains sur elle c'est seulement pour jouer avec elle et la jeter après et qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Megumi a prit un gros coup se jour la et je pense que c'est rester dans sa mémoire.

Sasuké regarda sa sœur et dit :

- Mais Tomoé étais jeune..

- Tomoé a un don de vision, et se jour la il avait eut un vision. Megumi sais que ça vas se produire et depuis Tomoé tu es le seule garçon avec qui elle a lier une forte amitié. Elle a peur d'aller plus loin. Donc Sasuké avant de foncé tete baisser je pense que tu devrais réfléchir et te demander si tu aimes vraiment Megumi ou si c'est juste une amourette.

- Je sais pas sincerement Mira, j'adore Megumi. Je me sens bien avec elle et elle me comprends pas comme Sakura.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Parfois un couple ne doit pas avoir de point commun. Bon je te laisse Naruto vas s'inquiéter.

Sasuké se leva :

- Mira... es ce que ...

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte et Kakashi entra dans la piece.

- Sasuké, Mira , l'hokagé veut vous voir elle a dit que c'etait urgent.

Ils se regarderent et hocherent la tete.

* * *

Et voila, alors si vous voulez savoir la suite le prochain chapitre sera bientot. Si vous avez des question rewiews je repondrais ;)


End file.
